One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an LCD panel for displaying an image by using the light transmittance of liquid crystals and a backlight unit for providing backlight to the LCD panel.
A recent LCD apparatus applies dimming that decreases the luminance of backlight and increases the light transmittance of a pixel on the LCD panel, according to an image. The dimming divides the backlight unit into a plurality of blocks and enables the light sources of the blocks to emit light at different luminance levels.
However, an amount of data to be processed for processing the algorithm of the dimming may increase, and image quality may deteriorate due to the dimming.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.